wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Opal
WIP (This page has been reclaimed by bpdstanley under the new inactive character policy) Opal is a rather handsome looking Sandwing-Icewing hybrid. His scales are predominantly a pale sandy yellow but have a shimmering iridescent sheen making him faintly display many colors in the light, earning him his name. Appearance Opal is of average size and build for a Sandwing. He has some extra spikes like an Icewing does but for the most part resembles a Sandwing through and through. He has a Sandwing sail that starts partway down his neck and pale sky blue eyes. His scales are a pale sandy yellow yet have a smooth sheen to them like an Icewing's scales. In the light, many of his lustrous scales faintly reflect color like an opal, hence his name. His wings are off white and lighter near the bottom and his underbelly is pale beige in color. His tail barb is a little small and has very weak venom that is incapable of seriously injuring let alone killing others. Personality Opal is a rather upbeat dragon with a positive outlook on life. He enjoys cracking little jokes and making others smile, and is pretty friendly. He isn't a chatterbox but he certainly isn't silent either. He has a kind heart and rarely brags, and is actually somewhat insecure but doesn't sell himself short either! Opal's a good sport who doesn't tend to hold grudges and forgives easily. He isn't one to take big risks and enjoys living a rather ordinary adventure-free life. Sometimes he can be a bit passive and follow along with others but he has a strong moral compass he will rarely divert from and isn't afraid to call others out when he thinks they're wrong. He doesn't get into intense arguments or physical brawls and will back off before things escalate; he knows when it isn't worth it. He really doesn't like getting muddy or dirty if it can be avoided and spends a fair amount of time preening his scales. History Opal has led a rather uneventful life, being raised by his Sandwing mother in the Scorpion's Den for much of his younger life. When he was four he moved to Possibility with his aunt, where he now stays. He sometimes goes back to visit his mother and childhood home. Trivia * Opal cannot breath fire or frostbreath; he can only exhale a harmless cool mist if he isn't too warm. * He doesn't really like wearing jewelry but if he really wants to impress someone though, he might wear silver jewelry or other little accessories. * He's can't survive the desert heat like a full Sandwing but cannot tolerate cold like an Icewing either. * He likes treasure as much as the next dragon but also collects many shiny things that could be considered junk like glass, shards of metal, and other bits of reflective trash. He mostly collects shiny beetles though and is more than happy to show his collection to anyone interested! * He's considering getting some diamonds embedded in his scales. * He considers himself to be a Sandwing through and through and is uncomfortable with his hybrid status. * He doesn't know his father but doesn't care about it too much. Gallery Sorry I have absolutely NO idea how to make an actual gallery whoops Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (bpdstanley) Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids